Leg Post 38
Leg Post 38 merges Space Camelot with Aellah and Xerxes Rumplekirk's Adventures as both Xerxes Rumplekirk and Aellah arrive on Algernon during the Medieval Period. They meet with The Black Knight, who has been sent on a fetch quest to gather plant life by the Greene Knight. Much to the Black Knight's shock, Aellah, as an Æon Knight, is able to see Prester John, who is haunting the Black Knight. He is able to temporarily dismiss the soul of Prester John but he soon returns. The two adventurers offer to help the Black Knight in her quest for medicinal plants. Post SPACE CAMELOT: FETCH QUEST The Black Knight trudges through the forests of Algernon, hacking away at underbrush with her sword. Not that she really needs to hack at the low, unobtrusive underbrush, but it helps pass the time. Black Knight: Frickin' Tom Thumb-Up-His-Arse, suggesting I need to stay close to home and learn how to fight with one arm, and that he can help 'train' me... Fortunately for Tom Thumb - unfortunately from the Black Knight's point of view - the Greene Knight had intervened and asked if she could undertake a quest for him. She'd leapt at the chance. She didn't care about the Grail; after all, she didn't want to be immortal if she couldn't share it with Mordred. A touch of color came to her cheeks as she remembered their love; thankfully it was hidden by her visor. Of course, the Greene Knight's offered quest was to find some bloody PLANTS. But she recognized the need for it; he wanted some of the best fruits and whatnot that Algernon had to offer, so he could figure out which if any of them to integrate into the plans he was drawing up for their crops. Aellah: Hey look! The Black Knight stops dead in her tracks, and turns to see a strange alien fellow pointing at her and grinning delightedly. A somewhat disheveled gentleman comes up behind him. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Ooh! An adventurer! Prester John: Ugh, adventurer. Sounds like someone who seeks battle and glory for the thrills, rather than out of piety. Black Knight: I'' certainly don't do it out of piety. '''Prester John:' Don't remind me. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Why would you be an adventurer out of piety? The Black Knight belatedly recalls that no one else can see or hear Prester John. Aellah: She wasn't talking to you, but to the spirit haunting her. ...almost no one else, apparently. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Ooh! Even better! Prester John: That abominable heathen can perceive me? Aellah: Indeed I can, good sir! I am an Aeon Knight, able to utilize my soul, and sense the souls of others. Prester John: Bah, you so-called 'Knights' practice the most loathsome witchcraft. Black Knight: Hmm... I don't suppose you can rid me of him? Prester John: Certainly not! My power is from God, as is my mission to-- Ulp! He vanishes. The Black Knight gapes, then exults. Black Knight: You are a LIFEsaver! Thank you! I am the Black Knight. Aellah: I am Aellah. My friend here is Xerxes. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Xerxes Rumplekirk, at your service, Earl in good standing of-- Aellah: Of some place you've never heard of. Xerxes scowls at his friend. Aellah: And you're hardly in 'good standing' with them, now are you? Xerxes Rumplekirk: Just you wait till I get back there. My popularity will soar once I tell all my tales! Aellah: Right. Cuz you're ever so eager to get back. Anyways, my lady, I apologize, but your haunting spirit is only gone for a few minutes. I am uncertain if I would be able to exorcise him permanently. But after him mouthing off like that, I couldn't resist. Black Knight: Even a few minutes is a blessing. I don't suppose you can keep doing that, every few minutes? Aellah: I'm terribly sorry, but it's pretty draining to do. The fact that he's grinning happily despite this deflating news is a touch disturbing. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Don't mind the grin. He's permanently high. Black Knight: Uh oh. She resists the urge to back up. She remembers the time Tom Thumb got high off one of the Greene Knight's herbs, and it had not been pleasant. Aellah: I'm not on any mind-altering substances, never fear. I'm just extremely happy all the time! Xerxes Rumplekirk: And at the moment, I am too! You wouldn't believe how boring it is on this rock. We've been stranded here for ages. Aellah: It's only been a week. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Who asked you? Aellah: And not sure how boring you consider the fetch quests we got from those villagers. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Collecting animal parts and strange plants is not my idea of fun. Aellah: I didn't see you complaining when you were tracking the beasts or whacking them with your cane. Seemed to be enjoying yourself actually. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Details, details. Black Knight: Wait, strange plants? Useful ones? Aellah: Well, they seemed intended for medicinal and nutritive purposes, rather than mind-altering highs, if that's what you mean. Black Knight: Excellent! Show me? Xerxes Rumplekirk: But of course! We'd be delighted to assist a lady such as yourself. The Black Knight scowls at his tone. Black Knight: I'm no damsel in distress. If you're going to take that tone with me, I'll find them myself. Xerxes holds up his hands placatingly. Xerxes Rumplekirk: My apologies, I meant no offense... Aellah, why does my gallantry insult people so often? Aellah: Other than the fact that it often comes across as patronizing? Xerxes Rumplekirk: Yeah. Aellah: Oh, no reason. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Weird! Aellah, still smiling, rolls his eyes and trades a look with the Black Knight. Her lip quirks up in humor beneath her visor despite herself. Prester John appears again then, and the Black Knight groans. Prester John: How ghastly. They said they were stranded, yes? Quick, ask how you can get them away from here. Normally I wouldn't help out abominable heathens, but your new colony is in bad enough shape without them around. Aellah: Well, sir, an long-range teleporter or spaceship is what we need. You see, we had just recovered a priceless artifact for an alien space wizard, and he opened a portal to his vault for us, said we could pick any one item from there as reward. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Except said portal landed us here. Never trust someone with that many noses, I say. Aellah: I keep waiting for you to build another super train, like when we first met on Tangris. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Sure, if you can get me another teleporting hovercraft to modify, and enough metal and energy sources with which to do so. Also, I don't think it would get an interplanetary distance again unless our lives were in severe danger at the time, thus making my Metadimensional Hypernarrative Sealant-- Black Knight: His what? Aellah: Magic plot armor. Black Knight: Oh, so basically what King Arthur has. Xerxes Rumplekirk: --kick in to save my arse. So long as you don't mind appearing somewhere entirely random and crashing there, possibly sustaining life-threatening injuries. Aellah: Why would I mind? Xerxes Rumplekirk: ...right, forgot who I was talking to. Category:Post Category:Leg Post